Bandicoot Within 2: The Return of Demon Crash
by Super Saiyan Crash
Summary: You want it? You got it! Demon Crash is back, and he murdered Crunch. Now Crash, Spyro and Benjamin must take a grusome quest to destroy Demon Crash once and for all. Blood in it and revenge. So enjoy.
1. Chapter 1

Bandicoot Within 2: The Return of Demon Crash:

A/N: Wow, everyone is bugging me to make a sequel. OK, OK. I'll do it! Jeez... I can't let my friends down huh? Anyway, here's the beginning of my new story. Enjoy.

Chapter 1: He's back!

If you remember last time, Crash had done a gruesome quest to save Pasadena and Spyro from the clutches of Dr. Neo Cortex as well as stopping Demon Crash, a demon inside him, from taking over. Demon Crash had taken over him and almost taken over the world until Coco, Crunch and Aku Aku saved Crash. Crash destroys Demon Crash and saved his friends as well as thwarting Dr. Cortex's plans.

Now it has been two years, and Crash, who had grown into a fine young man, was relaxing on the beach with Benjamin Bandicoot, his friend who had just helped him from Dr. Sly, and his best friend, Spyro the Dragon. Crash is still wearing his jeans and sandals and his hair has grown a lot longer which almost covered his eyes. Benjamin is still the same and so is Spyro.

"It's been relaxing hasn't it?" asked Spyro.

"Yeah" Benjamin said "It has been long since Dr. Sly and Dr. Cortex are defeated."

"Yeah…" Crash's voice has gotten deeper as well "Still, what if something like happens."

"Like what?" asked Spyro.

KABOOM!

"Like THAT!" Crash said sitting up.

There was smoke coming from over the trees on the other side.

"That's coming from your house!" Benjamin cried "Come on!"

And the three raced back to Crash's house, only to find it was in ruins. Coco and Aku Aku crawled out of the rubble. Benjamin and Crash helped them up.

"Thank you, Crash, Benjamin" Coco said "but how did our house fall down like that?"

"What happened?" asked Spyro.

"The house suddenly exploded" Aku Aku said "I don't know who or what did, but there is something evil going on?"

Crash looked around. "Where's Crunch?"

They looked up at the fumes and sees two figures. The small figure held the huge one in the air and then the smaller one's hand went through the chest making the heroes gasp. Then the smaller figure threw the huge one at them. The huge happens to be Crunch who fell onto the ground. Blood came onto the ground.

"CRUNCH!!!" Coco and Crash ran to where Crunch is and Crash lifted Crunch's head in his arms.

"Crunch, are you OK?" asked Crash.

"C…Crash… I'm sorry…" Crunch gasped in breaths "but… he just… came back… he surprised me…"

"Who?" asked Benjamin.

"He meant me, little boy".

The heroes looked up to see the smaller figure emerge from the fumes. He looked like Crash expect he has spikes on his shoulders. He has red eyes. He has claws with blood on them. He smiled evilly with sharp teeth. Crash, Coco, Aku Aku and Spyro gasped in shock and fear.

"AH! DEMON CRASH!!!" Crash gasped.

"HE'S BACK?!" Coco gasped.

"IMPOSSIBLE!" Aku Aku said.

"BUT… HE'S DEAD!" Spyro gasped.

"Crash Bandicoot, we meet again" Demon Crash smirked evilly "Sorry about your pal, but he will be a nuisance."

"You…" Crash snarled "How… How did you return?!"

"Heh, heh, heh, heh, heh. Hahahahahahahahahahahaha!!!!" Demon Crash laughed and then said "You want to know how? Well, let me explain it to you. It's true you did destroy me, but that won't stop me from conquering this world. You see, my darkness still lives on. And how did I became this form again? Well, I should thank Dingodile for that. I managed to enter his body and transformed him into me. I don't want to half dinosaur-crocodile body so I merged into my bandicoot form as you can see."

"W…What happened to Dingodile?!" Benjamin asked.

"He's now lost in darkness" Demon Crash said "I made sure of that."

In the darkness…

An naked Dingodile was all wrapped in chains and was gagged and he was floating in darkness.

Back to Demon Crash and the heroes…

"You monster!" Spyro snarled.

"Ah, so you must be the dragon who kidnapped by Cortex last time" Demon Crash smirked nastily "It's an honour to meet you." He turned to Crash and smirked "But more importantly… it's an honour to see YOU again."

Crash grasped his fists. "For what you done to Crunch, I'll kill you!"

"Oh really? A rematch? That sounds like fun" Demon Crash cackled folding his arms. "I'll tell you what? Do you remember Cortex's old castle? Well, it's mine now."

"You mean you took over Cortex Castle?" asked Spyro "but it burnt down."

"Oh, but I am rebuilding it into my own castle, dragon" Demon Crash said "I invite Crash to come to my castle, alone."

"No, he still need our help" Coco said.

"Shut up!" Demon Crash said as he fire a beam towards Coco. Crunch quickly pushed her out of the way only to get shot in the chest.

"CRUNCH!!!" Crash cried. He turned to Demon Crash in rage "Fine! I'll come! And I'll make sure to destroy you this time for sure!"

"Good, good. I'll be waiting" Demon Crash said as he disappeared laughing evilly.

"Grr! That guys burns me up!" Benjamin said "Just who is that guy anyway?!"

"That was Demon Crash, Benjamin" Aku Aku said "a darkness monster that once lies within Crash. The evil bandicoot had once taken over Crash and almost conquer the world. If it weren't for the crystals, Crash would never have been separated from him and destroyed him."

"Guys… Crunch… he's dead…" Coco said as she expected on Crunch.

"No…" Crash said.

Crunch lies there motionless. He was dead. This brought sadness to Coco, Aku Aku, Benjamin and Spyro, and fury and rage to Crash.

"But why?" Benjamin said "he's a bandicoot like us."

"That bandicoot is more than pure and evil" Spyro said.

Suddenly, Crash begins to runs off. Coco took notice.

"Crash, where are you going?! Crash!!!"

Ignoring his sister, Crash continued to run. He was very angry and at the time, upset as tears comes from his tears.

"That monster! I'll make him pay!" Crash said to himself.

Suddenly, Benjamin and Spyro caught up and pushed Crash to the ground.

"I know how you feel Crash, but listen, if you go and fight Demon Crash now, you be killed!" Benjamin said "I know it's hard to see Crunch die, but that's life." Crash just wept some more. "And besides, me and Spyro are coming too."

Crash stopped weeping and got up. "What?! NO! I can't risk it!"

"W…Why not?!" Spyro asked.

"Because if you get killed too, I will never forgive myself!" Crash said.

Spyro licked Crash on the cheek, making Crash stunned. "Crash, I'll never leave you. You're my best friend. And best friends stick together."

"And I can never forgive Demon Crash for what he done to those innocent people!" Benjamin said "So we're sticking together wherever you like it or not!"

Crash stood up, wiped his tears off and said "You know… I never had close friends before. OK, guys. You can come, but please don't get killed."

"We promise" Benjamin and Spyro said together,

"Right, let's go".

And Crash, Spyro and Benjamin had entered the thick jungle.

Meanwhile, in the Ice Berg Lab, Dr. Cortex was just found out where Crash is heading.

"Excellent. Excellent! He's falling right into my trap" Cortex said. "He'll pay for messing up my plans from last time. This time, I will use the evil relics and destroy Crash once and for all!"

N. Brio approached him. "Err… Dr. Cortex?"

"What?"

"We were ready with our secret weapon" Brio said "When will we use it against Crash Bandicoot?"

"Very soon, Brio. Once he gets to the forest clearing, we will be waiting" Cortex said.

To be continued…

A/N: Uh oh. Trouble is brewing for Crash and the others. Demon Crash is back and Cortex is up to no good again. Stay tuned.


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: Sorry for the delay. I was uploaded a new video on YouTube. Anyway, here's the next chapter.Oh, and this has more murder. I try to make it a murder story. But don't worry, there will be a good ending, but I won't say what it says. Anyway, enjoy.

Chapter 2: Demon Crash's blood thirst:

"Crash, Spyro, you been silent this whole time" Benjamin said as he, Crash and Spyro walked through the forest "Is Demon Crash really that dangerous?"

"Yeah. I never faced him but Crash said he was the most dangerous opponent of them all" Spyro said "More deadly than Uka Uka, more faster than Oxide, and more powerful than the Twin Twins."

Crash remained silent, remembering the flashbacks of him confronting Demon Crash.

"Hey, guys" Spyro said breaking Crash out of his flashbacks. "There a clearing at the end of this forest."

As they made their way out, they were shocked to see a huge robot standing right in front of them. It looked like a huge N. Gin robot.

"What the hell is this?!" Spyro asked.

"I can think of one big-headed scientist who tries to kill me every time but always failed" Crash said.

"Very funny! But you walked right into my trap, Crash Bandicoot!" Cortex's voice rang out.

"Cortex again" Benjamin sighed "what are the odds?"

Inside, Cortex was sitting in the command chair, and piloting the robot is Brio, N. Gin, Nina and N. Tropy.

"What you see here is the BandiDestroyer!" Cortex said "Once I crushed you, this world shall be mine to conquer."

"Sorry to burst your bubble" Crash said "But there's someone else trying to take over the world and we don't really have time for this."

"Don't go pretending to be mr-know-it-all!" Cortex said "Demon Crash may have foiled my plans last time, but this time will be different."

"Yeah, yeah, sure, whatever" Crash said as he walked past the robot.

"What a loser" Benjamin said as he walked past it too.

"See ya" Spyro said as he walked past it too.

The robot fell down as they realised they walked past them.

"HEY!" Cortex roared "HOW DARE YOU WALK AWAY!!! UNGRATEFUL LITTLE KIDS!!!"

"Master, calm down" N. Gin pleaded.

"DESTROY THEM!" Cortex snapped.

The robot got up again and pointed a huge laser gun at them. Spyro took notice of it, but the bandicoots ignored it. Cortex smirked nastily and was about to fire the laser until…

Another beam came out of nowhere and shot through the robot. Then it exploded. That got Crash and Benjamin to turn around as well. The robot was in rubble. Cortex emerged from it.

"OKAY, WHO'S THE WISE GUY?!" Cortex shouted.

"OK… What just happened?" asked Benjamin.

"WHAT DOM YOU MEAN 'WHAT JUST HAPPENED'?" Cortex roared.

"Humph. The smaller they are, the louder they bark!"

Cortex's face changed to fear and went pale. He turned around. Demon Crash is there, sitting on a lot of rubble.

"DEMON CRASH!!!" Cortex screamed and scumbled back.

"He's back!" Crash, Benjamin and Spyro said.

"So, Dr. Cortex…" Demon Crash said "trying to destroy my other half when I was holding the cards? I think not."

"How did you return?!" Cortex gasped.

"None of your beeswax!" Demon Crash said "By the way, while you were shouting, what happened to your minions, well…" He held up N. Tropy's hat, N. Gin's missile, N. Brio's shoe and Nina's metallic arm. They were dripping with blood. Cortex and the others gasped.

"Don't tell me you killed them too!" Crash shouted.

"That's right, Crash" Demon Crash smirked "They were getting in the way, so I had to kill them. Also, when I was brought back to life, I had a blood lurst inside me, wanting to kill anyone else who stands in my way. And Neo's one of them."

"WHAT?!" Cortex shouted.

Demon Crash pointed a finger at him. "Now die!" And he shot a beam right through Cortex's big head.

Crash, Benjamin and Spyro gasped as Cortex fell down dead. Demon Crash smirking evilly.

"Well, that was a good little diversion" Demon Crash smirked "Like they always say, shoot them in the head, they die quickly."

"Why did you do that for?" Crash snarled "he could have given a second chance in life!"

"HAHAHAHA! That what they all say" Demon Crash said getting up "Oh, and I wouldn't go back home if I were you. Ta-ta for now."

And he disappeared.

"What does he means by wouldn't go home?" asked Spyro.

"I'll go and take a look" Benjamin said as he rushed back through the jungle.

Crash knelt down to Cortex and wiped some blood with his hand and looked at it.

"Blood lust?" asked Crash "what does he means by that?"

"Well, I guess it means he wants to kill people all the time until we oppose him" Spyro said.

"So that why he killed Crunch, Cortex, Nina and the others" Crash said.

Benjamin looked back, a look of sadness on his face.

"What's wrong?" asked Spyro.

"Crash… I went back and I saw Coco and Aku Aku… 'gulp' …are dead."

Crash and Spyro looked on horror as they heard those words.

"Not them too?!" Crash asked.

"He must have finished them off while we went off to find you" Benjamin said.

Crash bent to his knees and hit the floor with his fist. "First, Crunch, then Cortex and his minions, and now Coco and Aku Aku? This is all my fault!"

"This isn't your fault, Crash!" Spyro encouraged him "No one knows that would happen."

"I saw Cortex, Nina, N. Tropy, N. Brio and N. Gin dead, but what about Tiny and Uka Uka?" Benjamin asked.

"I don't know… but wait… if they die, I won't have an enemy left" Crash said. "Guys, we got to warn everyone. Benjamin, you go to the Motor World and warn Pasadena and Von Clutch. Spyro, go back to your kingdom and warn everyone. I'll find Tiny and Uka Uka and warn them. We can't let Demon Crash kill them too."

"My home!" Spyro gasped "I'm on it!" And he flew off.

"I'll be back" Benjamin said as he rushed to the path to the Motor World.

Crash turned to the factory and ran towards it, knowing that Tiny or Uka Uka would be there.

Benjamin arrived at Motor World and panted. But when he got there, the gates was destroyed and the building was in rubble.

"Von Clutch? Pasadena?" Ben called as he looked upon the rubble. But he saw Von Clutch on a pole which stuck out from his chest. He also sees Pasadena lying down dead, some blood came from her chest. "Oh no. I'm too late."

Spyro rushed to his kingdom and gasped in horror. All of his friends and people are killed and all of the buildings destroyed.

"Why…" Spyro said "Why did he do this?!"

To be contiuned…

A/N: Poor everyone. And it look like Tiny and Uka Uka are the next victims. Can Crash warn them in time? Stayed tuned.


	3. Chapter 3

A/N: Sorry for the delay. I had just restarted my computer and I lost Mircosoft Word. Luckily, I managed to finish this in my public library. Anyway, the next chapter is up.

Chapter 3: Tiger VS Demon: Rematch:

Unaware of what happened to his other friends, Crash arrived at the factory. It was a huge cliff to climb but he had to RUN up there. He couldn't let Tiny or Uka Uka get killed. As Crash slowly climbed up the fence of the factory, he saw the factory is still up. And he dropped down from the other side.

"If I was a muscle tiger who prefer prawns over brains or an evil mask who want world conquest, where would I be?" asked Crash.

As Crash begins to scratch his head, a voice came up above them.

"What are you doing here, Crash?!"

Crash looked around until Tiny leapt down in front of him. He was still wearing his new titans clothes.

"Good to see you brought a new set of clothes" Crash thought out loud.

"Crash, I am cross with you again" Tiny said "I was just doing my job, and you just came here looking for trouble aren't you?"

"No… I am here to warn you!" Crash said.

"Warn me? Warn me of what?"

"OK. Remember Demon Crash? Well, he's back!" Crash said "He has returned and murdered Crunch, Coco and Aku Aku! Benjamin, Spyro and I are trying to stop him now as we speak."

"Don't be ridiculous" Tiny said "everyone saw you destroy Demon Crash. There's no way he could return. I'm sorry to say this, but, I think you're making it up."

"IDIOT! If I was lying, would I have a serious look on my face?!" Crash snapped.

"Don't call me an idiot, pipsqueak…"

"AND WHO ARE YOU CALLING A PIPSQUEAK?! I WOULD CRUSH YOU LIKE AN EGG!!!" Crash shouted Edward Elric style again.

"Calm down, OK" Tiny said as he was almost freaked out. He calmed down and said "Now, enough of this nonsense. Please, leave like a good boy and don't try to bother me again."

"I'm not lying!"

"And how would I believe that?"

"Try looking up here" said a familiar evil voice from above him.

Tiny and Crash looked up and gasped. Demon Crash was above him.

"HE IS BACK!!!" Tiny gasped.

"I told you…" Crash whispered.

"Tell me, Crash" Demon Crash said holding out his hands which has bloodily bones on it "Do you remember this?"

"AH! You killed Uka Uka as well?!" gasped Crash.

"What?! Uka Uka's dead?!" Tiny gasped.

"Correct. I must say he put up a relevant fight" Demon Crash said "Too bad I had to use my claws to chop him up like chainsaws."

"Crash… tell me…" Tiny growled "Is… is Dr. Cortex killed as well?"

"Yes… as well as N. Gin, N. Tropy, N. Brio and Nina" Crash said "everyone that you know is dead."

"THAT'S IT! STAY OUT OF THIS, HE'S MINE!" Tiny roared angrily.

"You had got to be kidding!" Crash said "his power has doubled since you last fought him."

Tiny chuckled "Don't worry. I'll get him. After him, you and I had a score to settle." And he leapt up to where Demon Crash is.

"WAIT!" Crash protested but Tiny didn't listen.

"Come on, you freak!" Tiny said "You may have embarrassed me last time, but this time, it will be different."

"I am ashamed I didn't kill you last time but this time, I will" Demon Crash smirked evilly "This should be fun."

Demon Crash and Tiny got into their stances. Crash just stood there, grasping his fists.

'You, Benjamin, Spyro and I are the last survivors left, Tiny' Crash thought 'Don't die on us now.'

Tiny roared and threw a punch at Demon Crash's face but he moved his head aside and dodged it. Tiny then threw some punches and kicks but Demon Crash dodged it all. Then Demon Crash countered back but Tiny dodges his.

At that point, Benjamin and Spyro came into the lab. Crash saw them.

"Guys!" Crash said "Is everyone alright?"

"Bad news, Crash!" Benjamin said "Everyone's dead. Everyone!"

Crash looked on in horror as the news reached to his ears. He snarled.

"They are slaughtered by Demon Crash!" Spyro said "He's an monster!"

"And he got Uka Uka too" Crash said "Darn him! At this rate, we'll be the last ones who remain alive."

"Where's Tiny?" asked Spyro.

Crash pointed upwards and saw Tiny start exchange attacks at Demon Crash but the demon bandicoot was taunting him while dodging it all by floating and crossing his arms as he was resting.

"Stop playing around!" Tiny shouted.

"If you insist" Demon Crash said and slashed Tiny's chest. It didn't do anything at first but then Tiny's shirt was ripped to shreds revealing Tiny's nude chest.

"Not again!" Tiny said "That was my new shirt!"

"Heh. Here is my offer you can't resist" Demon Crash said as Tiny looked on in confusion "Be my pet and help me rule this pathetic world. Otherwise, I will destroy you!"

"There's NO way I would help you!" Tiny said "I rather die!"

"Heh. Oh don't worry, You'll be dead soon" Demon Crash smirked "After I had a little fun with you."

Demon Crash then disappeared and reappeared behind Tiny and kicked him from behind and Tiny fell back onto the earth.

"Grr!" Tiny snarled as Demon Crash floated down in front of him.

"Now stand up" Demon Crash said "Don't keep me waiting."

"He's toying with him" Benjamin said "as if Tiny was just a pussy cat!"

Tiny stood up and wobbled but got straight again.

"As I say before, cats don't wear clothes" Demon Crash cackled as he clicked his fingers.

All at once, Tiny's pants and underwear and boots got shred into ribbons and Tiny is seen naked again.

"Not again" Crash said "Man, he really have a thing for picking on tigers!"

"My eyes!" Spyro said covering his eyes "it's burns."

"Err… Spyro, you're naked too" Benjamin said.

"Oh yeah!"

Tiny yelped like a girl and covered his private part. "Again? That's the second time you mocked me!"

"And this time, you will die!" Demon Crash said seriously as he got his claws out.

"TINY! WATCH OUT!" Crash called.

Demon Crash snarled and held his hand in front of Crash. "You shut up!"

And he fired a beam towards Crash.

"CRASH! WATCH OUT!" Spyro panicked.

Tiny saw this and did something unusual. He pushed Crash out of the way and took the beam himself as it went into his chest. He fell down to the ground after that.

"Humph. Soft hearted after all" Demon Crash said "Crash, I hope you're ready. You and your friends are the only saviours left. I'll see you all later." And he disappeared.

"Damn him!" Benjamin said.

Crash rushed to Tiny and picked up his head into his arms.

"Tiny, are you OK?" Crash asked.

"Heh. Guess I had swallowed something from you" Tiny choked.

"Tiny, why did you rescue me?"

"Because, I know you would do the same." Tiny gasped "Tell me, Crash. Why… why do you care about me so much?"

"Because I know you're a good guy. You're just afraid of Cortex" Crash said "Tiny, if you die. I can never forgive myself. All of my family was killed because of this freak!"

"Then Crash, promise me one thing" Tiny said "This is a promise to everyone."

"What's that?"

"Please… destroy… Demon Crash… with your might" Tiny smiled "I'm glad… we could… be friends… goodbye…"

And with that, Tiny died.

"Goodbye, Tiny" Crash said "I am glad to call you… a friend."

Crash looked up to Benjamin and Spyro, who stares the same pity as he has.

"Help me take Tiny back to my home" Crash said "there, he can rest with my friends."

And with that, Crash and Benjamin dragged the naked Tiny out of the factory. Spyro picked up the remains of Uka Uka and followed them.

To be continued…

A/N: Wow. So much sorrow. But lucky for us folks, hopefully I will get Word back on my computer soon and I can contiune with this. Well, see ya.


	4. Chapter 4

AN: Hey guys. Merry Christmas! I had managed to do another chapter in my friend's house. Here's the next chapter.

Chapter 4: Remembering the Promise:

Spyro and Benjamin were sitting on the hillside. The sky turned grey. And the two heroes were very upset.

"How could Demon Crash do such a thing?" Benjamin snapped. "He's a monster!"

"That's why we can never forgive that guy" Spyro said.

"Spyro, how could Demon Crash do such a thing? We never do a thing to him" Benjamin said.

"Actually we did. It happened two years ago" Spyro said "Demon Crash had once controlled Crash and tried to take over the world. But Crunch, Coco, Aku Aku and Super Crash had foiled his plans. And we thought he was destroyed. But he was a lot trickier than we thought."

"I see…" Benjamin said "What do you think, Crash?" He then noticed that they are not with them. "Hey, where did Crash go?"

"He went back to his house" Spyro said "Have some unfinished business."

"I wonder what he was up to?" Benjamin said "Let's check it out."

Back at Crash's home, Crash was looking at all of his enemies and friends lying on the ground dead. All of the enemies are all from Crash's first adventure onto to Titans. Crash looked down in pity. He remembered Tiny's final words.

"_Please… destroy… Demon Crash… with your might."_

Crash looked on in misery.

"I promise… everyone… I promise, I will not let him get away with this".

Crash knelt down to Coco's body and touched her stomach.

_**I thought I did what's right**_

_**I thought I had the answers**_

_**I thought I choose the surest road**_

_**But that road brought me here**_

Crash then ripped off a strip of Coco's head and wrapped around his head to make sure it fits. Then he proceeds with wiping Coco's blood off her chest.

_**So I put up a fight**_

_**And told you how to help me**_

_**Now just when I have given up**_

_**The truth is coming clear**_

Memories have struck into Crash's mind of him and Coco. Having her and him meeting the first time and they play when they were younger and how she always makes him smile. Then he proceeds to wipe the blood of Crunch's chest and starts having flashbacks of him. How he saved him when Cortex brainwashes him, and how he and Crunch get along.

_**You know better than I **_

_**You know the way**_

_**I've let go the need to know why**_

_**For You know better than I**_

Crash then walks over to Tiny's naked dead body and wiped the blood of his chest as the same time, have flashbacks. How Tiny tried to kill him in the past, how he helped them find out where Nina taken Coco and how he saved his life.

_**If this has been a test**_

_**I cannot see the reason**_

_**But maybe knowing**_

_**I don't know is part of getting through**_

Crash then looked at the strip. From most of the blood it wiped, it came halfway. But that didn't stop Crash as he proceeds to write the blood from Aku Aku's body. Like everyone else, Crash had flashbacks on how Aku Aku brought Crash in and helped him raised to become a hero he is.

_**I tried to do what's best**_

_**But faith has made it easy**_

_**To see the best thing I can do **_

_**Is to put my trust in You.**_

And finally, Crash had wiped off the blood from Pasadena and remembering his vow to protect her and how he first met her and Von Clutch Motor World.

_**For, You know better than i **_

_**You know the way**_

_**I've let go the need to know why**_

_**For You know better than I**_

"Crash…"

Crash looked up to see Benjamin and Spyro walking towards him. Crash got up and walked towards them.

"What were you doing?" asked Benjamin.

"I am collecting the blood on my friends, making sure I will fulfil their promise" Crash said "I will make Demon Crash pay for what he done."

"Crash…" Spyro said quietly, as if he had understood.

Benjamin did not. "Crash, what if you die? Let me take care of Demon Crash! If you die, Earth won't have a hero."

"No. I won't allow that, Benjamin" Crash said "Demon Crash is my problem to begin with and it's my fight to end it."

Spyro saw the strip. It was almost completely red but the other end is still white. Spyro then used his claw to cut himself to make him bleed.

"Spyro?" Crash and Benjamin asked.

"Crash, I am coming with you. Take my blood as well. My promise is if I die, you make sure Demon Crash pay" Spyro said "Please, Crash. For my people and my friends, please have my blood as my promise."

Crash smiled and bent down. "I promise Spyro." And he begins wiping the bloody strip on Spyro's arm. Flashbacks hits Crash as he remembers when he first met Spyro, how they became the best friends and helped defeat Cortex and Ripto.

_**I saw one cloud and thought it was a sky**_

_**I saw a bird and thought that I could follow**_

_**But it was You who taught that bird to fly**_

_**If I let You reach me**_

_**Will You teach me.**_

Benjamin understood and cut his arm also. Crash collected it onto the strip and had flashback how he was tricked by Dr. Sly to destroy Benjamin but ends up defeating Dr. Sly and have Benjamin a part of the team. Benjamin did die once but he came back. Crash knew he wouldn't come back after the battle.

_**For, You know better than I **_

_**You know the way**_

_**I've let go the need to know why**_

_**I'll take what answers you supply**_

_**You know better than I**_

The strip was now bloody red and Crash wrapped it around his head as Benjamin and Spyro smiled that everyone's promises that are stored in the strip which is now Crash's headband. Crash looked up revealing his head band which is clearing shown in his long red hair.

"Now, let's go and find Demon Crash, and kill him."

Spyro and Benjamin agreed and they and Crash walked away from the building. But before they left, Crash remembered something. He ran back to the cellar and reached his hands in there. He pulled the power crystals out in their box and put them in his rucksack.

"You helped me once. Please, help me again" Crash said.

With one last look from his friends, Crash walks off.

To be continued…

A/N: Soon, the final battle shall begin. Will Crash keep his promise? Again, hope I could get Word soon. See ya.


	5. Chapter 5

A/N: Sorry for the delay, but I had some hard thinking to do. But here's the first part to the final battle. Oh, and please don't worry if someone dies. There will be a good ending (I'm not saying). Please enjoy.

Chapter 5: The final confrontation:

They arrived at Cortex's old castle which is now rebuilt by an new evil looking castle. No doubt Demon Crash would be there.

"I can feel it from here" Spyro said "This castle is chanted with evil now Demon Crash took control."

"Like he did when he almost conquered the world" Crash said.

"Are we're going to die here?" asked Benjamin.

"If we're die, we die together, in battle" Crash said.

"Agreed" Spyro said.

"I'm ready to finish this nightmare" Benjamin said.

"Then we must use our full power for this" Crash said "Demon Crash is no pushover. Let's go."

And they walked their way towards the castle.

In the castle throne room, Demon Crash sat on his throne looking bored. He looked at his clawed hands which stills dripped in blood.

"Hmm… Look like I killed everyone. Even those aliens didn't stand a chance" Demon Crash sighed "I am bored. I am looking for a good challenge."

"Sir!" A small demon appeared and bent to his knees.

"What is it?"

"Crash Bandicoot alongside that other bandicoot and dragon has entered the castle and now advancing towards the throne room. What shall we do?!"

Demon Crash smiled and stood up. "Ah yes. Crash Bandicoot. My weak half. I almost had forgotten him. Heh. So the hero decides to join his friends after all. This is going to be interesting. Let me take care of things. I had no use to you."

Demon Crash used his finger beam to kill his demon servant and sat on his throne again waiting patiently, smirking evilly.

At last the door opened and Crash, Spyro and Benjamin stood in with serious looks of their faces. They marched over to the throne but stopped just in front of it. Demon Crash rose up again.

"Welcome. I do hope you enjoy your trip on this empty planet" Demon Crash said. "I am impressed you came so far."

"Demon Crash, I had enough of you, your evil and your murderous ways" Crash said "I made a promise to my friends, that I will defeat you!"

"Then that explains the headband" Demon Crash smirked "But seriously. My powers had doubled the last time we met. Now I had full power thanks to the evil gems, I can always be stronger."

"Not if we had anything to say about it!" Benjamin shouted "You're finished!"

Benjamin called upon the masks to become Benjamin Bandicoot: Charged. Spyro cast a spell from his own gems and glows silver. He became Super Spyro. And finally Crash used the crystals to become Super Crash Bandicoot again.

"Well, it's seems you want to fight all out huh?" Demon Crash smirked "Very well…" he sprouts out his black wings that he had before. "Come on!"

"Let's go!" Spyro snarled as he and the two bandicoots charged and all threw a punch at the demon but the evil bandicoot flew up in the air and fired a massive beam ball at them but the heroes teleported away before it came impact. Spyro appeared before Demon Crash and they exchange punches and kicks. Crash and Benjamin appeared above them and starts firing rapid KI blasts at Demon Crash as Spyro teleported away. Demon Crash smirked and teleported away and reappeared behind Spyro who turned in time to see Demon Crash grabbed his face and threw him into Crash.

Demon Crash starts firing rapid KI blasts at Spyro and Crash which hit them directly. Before Demon Crash could fire the final blow, Benjamin appeared and punched Demon Crash in the face which sent him flying. Demon Crash got up in time as he and Benjamin exchange punches and kicks in the air. Crash and Spyro got up again and flew after them. Demon Crash then punched Benjamin in the stomach making him spat out blood. Crash appeared behind Demon Crash and spins knocking Demon Crash off of Benjamin. Demon Crash landed on his feet and smirked as the heroes charged towards them.

"This is more fun than I thought. Now try this!" Demon Crash fired some beams towards them. Crash, Benjamin and Spyro teleported away to avoid the attack but Demon Crash goes after Spyro first and starts punching and kicking him. He sent Spyro flying and was about to finish him until Crash and Benjamin appeared in front of him and starts attacking him but Demon Crash swayed through their attacks.

Spyro got up to see his friends fighting. Then using an energy shield, Demon Crash pushed Benjamin and Crash away. Then Demon Crash saw Spyro below. He decided to go after him first but Benjamin won't allow it. He blocked his path.

"Crash, I'll handle him. If I die, you and Spyro take over!" Benjamin shouted.

"What? Benjamin?!" Crash gasped.

"Don't worry about me. He may be out of my league, but I had to make him pay for what he done!" Benjamin said.

"Well, aren't you the brave one?" Demon Crash smirked. "Very well. You'll be first to die."

"Benjamin, no! Stop!" Spyro panicked.

But Benjamin took no more notice as he and Demon Crash begins fighting. They begins to exchange punches and kicks again.

"Benjamin, stop! He's out of your league! Stop it now!" Crash warned.

But despite the warnings, Benjamin still continues to fight. Demon Crash was quite impressed at Benjamin's fighting style. But he still smirking evilly. Benjamin then leapt back and starts to power up.

"This is my newest and most powerful attack!" Benjamin shouted. "This is from all of my friends you destroyed! TAKE THIS! CHARGED BEAM!"

And he fired it. Demon Crash just stood there smirking. The beam hit directly. There was a huge flash of light and an explosion which Crash and Spyro shielded from the dust.

When it died down, there was smoke and dust everywhere. Benjamin just floated there panting.

"Benjamin, you did it!" Spyro cheered.

"No. Not yet!" Crash said as he remained stern.

Benjamin looked forward and gasped. Demon Crash was still floating unharmed.

"Well, that was a good attack, Benjamin" Demon Crash smirked "But you do know that the beam you're fired took down most of my defense."

'It was a direct hit and he just took it and he's unharmed' Benjamin thought 'this is bad.'

"Too bad that wasted all your powers. You're no use to me now" Demon Crash said as he held up his hand "Say hello to Crash's friends in Heaven."

Benjamin looked on in horror. Demon Crash shot a beam which shot right through Benjamin's body. Spyro and Crash watched on in horror as Benjamin lost his Charged form and fell down to the ground motionless.

"That was fun" Demon Crash smirked "Now, who's next?"

"BENJAMIN!" Crash and Spyro ran to their fallen friend "Are you OK?"

"Heh, heh. Look like my pride got the better of me. I'm sorry guys, but this is goodbye." Benjamin coughed some blood out.

Spyro's eyes begins to fill up with tears. "Benjamin! Don't die on us!"

"Crash… remember our promise. Please… destroy Demon… Crash… You're our… last hope…" and then Benjamin died.

Spyro begins to cry and sobbed in Crash's chest. Crash confronted him by putting his arms around him for confront.

"Is that all you got?" Demon Crash called to them "If you don't fight me with all your might, then I will destroy this planet!"

Crash and Spyro glared at Demon Crash.

"First, my family, then, my friends and enemies, and now Benjamin!" Crash snarled "Demon Crash, you'll pay for what you've done! Spyro, let's take him on together!"

"OK!"

Crash and Spyro flew up straight towards Demon Crash. The final battle has just begun.

To be continued…

A/N: Benjamin dies, but the final battle is heating up. Please wait until I done the next chapter. I am doing an new story soon as well called Mario, Sonic and Crash's Mansion. Stayed tuned.


	6. Chapter 6

A/N: Phew. Now I got Word back, it's back to writing stories again. I managed to do this chapter just in time before New Year's Day. This is it! The fate of the world is decided on this final battle between good and evil. Please enjoy.

Chapter 6: Crash's rage:

As the battle raged on between Super Crash, Super Spyro and Demon Crash, they are all using their full strength at this. The death of Benjamin filled Crash and Spyro's rage as they continued fighting, Demon Crash keeps blocking them.

"I thought you be more stronger than this, like last time!" Demon Crash taunted Crash "what's wrong? Lacking some true power? Don't you want to become like me?"

"I will never become someone like you, you monster!" Crash snarled.

"You're finished!" Spyro snarled.

"Am I? Or are you?" Demon Crash cackled.

Crash and Demon Crash continued fighting as they exchange punches and kicks. Spyro leapt back and watched as the two enemies continued to fight on.

Demon Crash started got punched by Crash in the face.

"All right, Crash!" Spyro cheered.

Demon Crash looks up again and wiped the small piece of blood from his mouth. He smirked and licked the rest off.

"Not bad… So you had become more stronger than last time" Demon Crash smirked.

"I'm about to get serious!" Crash said.

"Don't be so sure, my young friend. For yet, you had not seen my true form" Demon Crash smirked evilly.

"Your true form?" asked Spyro and Crash together.

"That's why? Deep down, a hero has a darkness within him, and each time, the darkness gets stronger, they awaken the beasts within them. In other word, when I failed to seize over Crash's body and take over the world last time, I still had not reached to my true form. But thanks to the killing of your friends, enemies and allies, I am almost near complete. But the battle just now, had just reached it full max."

"So what you've saying is, when you reached your true form, you become more powerful than you were now" Crash asked.

"Exactly" Demon Crash said as he begins to power up "HAHAHAHA! Consider yourself honoured. You will be the first to witness my true form!"

And suddenly, the evil bandicoot begins to power up. His fur has become spikier now and he was growing ten times his size. His black wings turned from bat-like to feathered-like.

Spyro and Crash watched on in shock and horror as Demon Crash's eyes turned all red and his teeth got sharper and his claws got sharper and his fur turned black. When it died down, Demon Crash is now a twenty-foot monster with black fur and has horns sticking out of his head and feathered wings, sharp teeth, a tail, claws, red eyes with no pupils in them. His shoes were destroyed and his trousers shrunk. And he was smirking evilly.

"W…What a monster!" Spyro said "And his power is more scary now."

"Hahahaha. Guess you can call me, Monster Demon Crash" Demon Crash cackled, his voice low and scary.

"Grr… guess we got no choice. Let's use our full power so we can end this quickly!" Crash said.

"Good idea" Spyro said as he and Crash got into their fighting stances.

"You fools don't know what you're messing with, but it's that the way you want to die, then come on, I'll rip to shreds!" Monster Demon Crash said.

As the two heroes charged again but MD Crash flew up in the sky and shot some eyes beam at them. Crash was hit but Spyro flew away. Spyro watched in horror as Crash hit the ground. The beam's mark has found a mark on his chest and was now bleeding.

"CRASH!" Spyro panicked.

Crash begins to slowly get up.

"Don't get up now, I was just having some fun!" MD Crash roared and shot some multiple shots at Crash, hitting him in the progress. Spyro watched in horror as his best friend was lost in dust.

MD Crash smirked "Heh. Take took care of him…" But then his smirk died. "Hmm?"

Crash emerged from the dust. His arms and chest were covered with blood as well as some of his forehead, which went over his right eye. His trousers are torn and some blood trickled down his legs, but he is very much alive.

Crash chuckled slightly "It takes more than that to defeat me."

"So you survived, but let's see you can survive this!" MD Crash was about to blow out some fire on him but Spyro got into the way and used his own fire blow to cancel MD Crash's flames. Once it died down, Spyro and MD Crash is still standing. "Why you…"

"Crash, you're badly hurt. Let me take over" Spyro said "Don't worry, I won't let my pride get in the way, like Benjamin."

"Spyro, no. I won't let you do this!" Crash argued.

"Are you sure you think you can beat me?" MD Crash said.

"Yes. I am doing this for my people, my friends and Crash!" Spyro said, "I will take you on, Demon Crash!"

"Very well, then, little fly! Show what you can do!" MD Crash smirked.

MD Crash and Spyro then begins to fight in a massive battle, for the fate of Crash Bandicoot, despite Crash's shouts to stop Spyro from fighting, but no one listened. Spyro and DM Crash continued fighting on and even got into a tail fight (like sword fighting, instead using their tails as swords). Spyro leapt back and tried to do a flying kick but MD Crash grabbed him and threw him towards the castle wall. Spyro used his tail like a spring to bounce back at him. He head butted MD Crash and knocked him down to the ground. MD Crash landed on his feet and shot some eye beams at him. Spyro blocked them but got hurt by doing that, but he is not willing to give up. Spyro and MD Crash continued bursting until MD Crash punched him hard in the stomach making Spyro fly back a bit.

"I am no match for him…" Spyro thought "but yet, I can't him kill Crash! I have to protect him. This is my last shot at this."

"What's wrong? Are you willing to give up your life?! MD Crash cackled.

"Demon Crash, this is my last resort. If it fails, then I bet no doubt my best friend, Crash Bandicoot would defeat you!" Spyro said as he flew in the air.

"SPYRO! DON'T DO IT!" Crash shouted "You meet the same fate as Benjamin!"

"I know! But at least this is my last shot to save you, Crash!" Spyro said as he curls up his knees and arms and yells "ULTIMATE DRAGON POWER!"

And he stretches himself out as hundred of ki shots came out and attacked. MD Crash watched in shock as the blasts hit him causing a dust. Spyro did one last resort by doing a huge flame beam at him causing an explosion.

The castle collapsed by that kind of power until the castle was destroyed and the smoke, Spyro and Crash were only seen.

Spyro panted and then returned to his normal form. He was too tired to continue.

"SPYRO! HE'S STILL ALIVE!" Crash shouted.

"Heh, heh. I thought he would" Spyro chuckled weakly.

MD Crash emerged from the smoke. Although he look a little hurt, he was quite impressed and cross at the same time.

"I give you some credit. That attack was more powerful than that other bandicoot" MD Crash said "But still, I still in my true form. I think it's time to show you my newest and most deadly attacks."

"SPYRO! MOVE!" Crash shouted but Spyro remains still.

"Now, welcome to your death!" MD Crash flew up and used his horn to stab through Spyro's chest. Crash watched in horror as his best friend was stabbed and then threw off and MD Crash send a huge ki through his chest. Spyro landed on the ground and Crash rushed to him.

"Two down" MD Crash smirked "And one to go. I leave him to mourn over his best friend before I kill him."

"Spyro…" Crash shouted as he lifted his best friend's head into his arms. "Spyro, speak to me!"

"Hehehe… I'm glad… that someone… cough … that cares about me…" Spyro said "Crash… I thank you…"

"Don't talk crazy! You'll be fine!" Crash said.

"No… my friend… I'm afraid… my time… has come…" Spyro said "I have… to be… with my… friends…"

"No… I won't accept this, Spyro!" Crash said "If you die, then I had no-one else left. DON'T DIE!"

Spyro smiled as tears fell out of his tears. "Crash, you're… my best friend… please… promise me… please… end this… nightmare… stop Demon Crash… I… I love you my friend… Goodbye…"

And with that, Spyro dies in Crash's arms. Crash begins welling up tears as he watched his best friend died. His tears mix with his blood.

"Goodbye… my friend… I care about you…" Crash whispered.

Crash touched his headband and continued to cry. Then, a mighty rage has entered his heart. He stood up and glared at MD Crash.

"Well, Crash!" MD Crash cackled, "You're the only one left. I hope you're ready to meet your friends."

"You… monster!" Crash snarled "I will… never forgive you! FOR WHAT YOU'VE DONE!" And with that he powered up again "THIS TIME YOU'VE GONNA PAY, DEMON CRASH!!!!"

And with that, the crystals glowed again, but this time, it turned white and glows brightly. MD Crash looked stunned at this. Crash continued powering up; remembering the pain and misery Demon Crash brought him. He can't take it anymore! His fur turned gold to white and his eyes turned from green to blue. Suddenly, the original gems appeared from nowhere and also glowed white. As Crash continued to power up, white angel wings appeared from his back. With one last yell, Crash sent a huge shockwave almost sending the monster bandicoot back.

"What is he doing?" MD Crash asked as he defended himself. As soon it died down, he looked up to look, only to watch in shock.

Crash was now standing in his place. The crystals and gems are still floating around the arena. His fur has turned white and his eyes turned blue. He still have blonde spiky hair from his super form and his wings sprout out. A white and yellow aura surrounds him. He then floated into the air facing Monster Demon Crash.

"Why you…" MD Crash snarled "Now what did you do?!"

"This is mine and the crystals and gems rage at what you done" Crash said "I am now Ultra Super Crash Bandicoot! This form exceeds my own."

"So you gain a new transformation, so what, you're still gonna die!"

"I can never forgive you for what you've done. First, you killed all my friends and my foes. Then, you killed my friend, Crunch! What did he ever do to you? Then you didn't spare Cortex, Nina, N. Gin, Brio and N. Tropy's lives. Then you killed my beloved sister, Coco and my mentor Aku Aku! Then you killed my new friend Tiny and you didn't spare Uka Uka's life! Now, you killed Benjamin, my partner, and my beloved friend, Spyro! Now, I AM ANGRY!!! YOU'RE FINISHED!" Crash shouted.

"WE'LL JUST SEE ABOUT THAT!!!"

MD Crash charged and tried to slash him but Ultra Super Crash grabbed his hand and then punched him hard in the stomach making the evil bandicoot monster spat out blood. He continued to punch him in the same spot and then uppercut him in the jaw and kicked his face three times and then send a KI ball at the monster sending him crashing to the ground. Crash opened his wings wide as it glowed white and sends a huge blast at him.

MD Crash got up, badly hurt. He snarled.

"IMPOSSIBLE! I'M SUPPOSED TO BE STRONGER THAN THIS!!! WHY… WHY? NO MATTER HOW HARD I POWER UP, MY WEAK SIDE STILL HAVE AN UPPER HAND AGAINST ME!!!"

"Look like your true form wasn't enough" Crash said.

"No… NOO… YOU SHALL DIE!!!" MD Crash shouted as he send a huge KI blast at him but Crash deflected it aside as it was nothing. Now MD Crash was scared. "I… I don't believe it. He deflected my beam like it was nothing. All my plans… ruined! HOW DARE HE!!!"

"Let's finish this" Crash said as he looked at the crystals and gems which is still hovering above him. "Crystals! Gems! The time is now!"

The crystals and the gems glowed again and shot 67 beams at each other above Crash. It formed into an oversized sword, which looked like a huge crystal with 5 gems as a hilt. Monster Demon Crash looked on in horror of this. Crash held out his hand and grabbed the hilt of the blade and held it in front of him pointing it at the monster.

"NO… YOU CAN'T HAVE ENOUGH POWER TO SUMMON THAT!!!"

"This is the blade of the true hero" Crash said "I call it, the crystal sword! Now, I will destroy you and this time, you shall not and never return!"

Crash flew at him in fast speed and sliced Monster Demon Crash into half. Monster Demon Crash could not believe what happen as he was split apart. Crash continued to slash him up into tiny little pieces and then prepares to fire the finishing blow.

"This is for my friends and all those lives you destroyed!" Crash shouted "Goodbye, Demon Crash! I don't want to see you here ever again!"

And he fired a massive beam at the demon finishing him off. Demon Crash screaming in agony and disappeared in the beam.

Demon Crash was no more! He was finally gone.

Crash smiled as his sword disappeared and he returned to his normal form. Before he passes out in unconsciousness, he said some small words.

"I… I finally… did it… Coco… Crunch… Aku… Pasadena… Benjamin… Spyro… everyone… it's… finally… over…"

Then he passed out.

The crystals and the gems are still glowing for some reason and from the distance, two mysterious figures came onto the battle field and approaches Crash, and the dead bodies of Benjamin and Spyro.

To be continued…

A/N: Now that Demon Crash is destroyed, who are those two strangers? Guess we have to find out very soon.


	7. Chapter 7

A/N: I promised StarryEyes880 to finish this so he can get on with his new story. Oh, and StarryEyes880, can you review this chapter and the final battle part 2 one? Anyway, hope you contiune your story. And here's the final chapter.

Chapter 7: The final miracle:

"Hey. Wake-a up. Are you alright? Hello? Say-a something!"

Voices had entered into Crash's ears. Crash slowly opened his eyes and he could see the grey sky. But he also found himself on a small hillside cliff. Then he saw someone. He has a big rounded nose, a black moustache, red shirt, hat, and blue overalls and white gloves.

"Phew. Good-a thing you-a came around at last".

Crash gasped "I know you… you're Mario! But how…" he tried up but cause of the pain of his injuries, he fell back down.

"Hold still! I'm trying to bandage your wounds!" came another voice.

Crash looked to his left to see a blue hedgehog with red and white shoes wrapping his arm in a bandage.

"There. All done. You should be recovering any moment now" said the hedgehog. "Good to see you're awake, Crash."

"Sonic the Hedgehog?"

"The one and only".

"What happened here? The last thing I remembered is me destroying Demon Crash!" Crash said "OH no! Where am I? Where's Spyro and Benjamin?"

"Relax" Mario said "we taken Spyro and Benjamin back to your house and we took Cortex and his minions (expect Tiny) back to their base."

Crash slowly got up. "But… but how did you get here?"

"Well, there's an terrible evil covering the sky over our worlds" Mario said "then we learnt about Demon Crash. So me and Sonic gone on an adventure to find him and destroy him."

"But we got a message from the crystals and the gems" Sonic said "Saying that a bandicoot named Crash will destroy him. When we got to the destroyed castle, we saw you destroying him."

"Crystals and Gems told you?!" Crash asked, surprised.

Sonic and Mario pointed upwards and Crash looked up as well. The crystals and gems are hovering above the sky still, still glowing.

Crash walks a bit up to them. "Why are you still glowing? You can relax now."

"We actually want to talk to you, young one" said a female voice from the gems.

"WHAT THE…?! You can talk?!" Crash gasped.

"Yes" the male voice came from the crystals "I am the god of all the crystals and this is the goddess of all gems. We're talking to you through the crystals and the gems."

"Whoa…"

"Crash, we witnessed everything you did. You used yours and our powers combined into the ultra form you used to smite the evil. Once again, you had saved the earth from mere disaster." The goddess of the gems said.

"Demon Crash is no more" The god of the crystals said "we can no longer sense his presence. You had truly become the World's Ultimate Guardian, and a hero."

Crash smiled at first, but he sadden again. "But that fight cost me the life of my friends. I am the only left now."

"Then it's lucky for you, because of what you've done, we shall grant you two wishes" said the goddess of the gems.

"You-a can do that?" asked Mario.

"Yes. One from me and one from the gems. Crash, your choice" the god of the crystals said.

Crash remained silent and then looked at his homeland. It was completely destroyed because of Demon Crash's evil. He then thought of something.

"OK… I made my first wish" Crash said "can you repair all the lands and destruction Demon Crash had done. I like the forests they once were."

"I can do that" the goddess of the gems said and the gems glowed brightly.

As soon as it died down, the buildings around Wumpa Island, Dragon Kingdom and other worlds are rebuilt. The jungle grew back and the buildings returned and the sky turned blue again and the sun shone brightly.

Crash couldn't help but smile as the sun's rays laid down on him. Sonic and Mario smirked at this reaction.

"Now you got one more wish, Crash" Sonic said.

Crash looked at them in shock and then felt his headband on his head and takes it off. He looked at it and remembered the promises, the past and the death of his friends and foes. Crash frowns and tied it around his head again and looked up at the crystals and the gems.

"I thought this wish will sound impossible, but it's something I wanted" Crash said "So here's my final wish. I want those killed by Demon Crash back to life."

"That is a very hard wish indeed" the goddess of the gems said.

"But it shall be done. Since the gems are used, the crystals shall bring back those will were destroyed by Demon Crash" the god of the crystals said.

There was a gust of wind as the crystals glowed. Then a bird, who was lying dead, got up again and flew up.

"There… all your friends had been brought back to life" the god of the crystals said.

"And Sonic and Mario, the clouds that evil had done has disappeared. Now you're lands are free" the goddess of the gems said.

"Thank you" Sonic said "I'll better be off. See ya, Crash." And he zoomed off.

"Crash, continue defending the earth and the crystals and gems are always with you" said the god of the crystals "farewell."

And the crystals and gems glowed back to their original forms again and scattered across the Wumpa island. Crash smiled as he watched the blue sea.

"Hey, Crash" Mario said as Crash looked at him "You helped me and Sonic really good. Here's an offer. How about someday, we'll join forces and take down evil."

"Sound great. I'll be there!" Crash smiled.

Mario smiled and gives a V sign before jumping into a Wipe Pipe and disappeared. Crash begins walking back to his home though the now repaired jungle. Then he sees the naked Tiny Tiger coming towards him.

"Tiny!" Crash said.

Tiny looked up. "Crash! It's you!" He runs up and hugged him tightly "You did it! You did it!"

"Tiny! You're still naked!" Crash said as Tiny let go and he covered himself up.

"Yeah, I got to get some new clothes soon or I'll be in the scandal photo shoot" Tiny blushed "Crash, I don't know how to thank you."

"Hey, Tiny. Some day, when Cortex isn't planning anything, how about a little one-on-one? No violence alone" Crash smirked.

"Maybe we fight again someday" Tiny smirked "but for now, I'll think I'll pass. See ya, Crash and I hope we meet again".

"Yeah" Crash smirked.

Tiny smirked and walks away. Crash walked as he walks away as Tiny's butt wobbles as he walks. Crash smirked and then remembered.

"Wait… if Tiny's alive, then that means…" Crash said as he raced back home, taking off his bandages as he ran.

As soon as he got home, Crash saw his house was back to the way it was. And leaning against the building was Crunch himself.

"CRUNCH!!!"

"Huh?" Crunch looked up to see Crash. "CRASH!!!"

Crash rushed up to him and he and Crunch hugged.

"Crash, you're here! We thought you died" Crunch said as he let go "Where's Demon Crash? Is he dead?"

"Yes. This time for sure" smiled Crash.

"Alright!" Crunch said "And guess what? Everyone is here for some reason."

Crash and Crunch went to the front to see Coco, Pasadena, and Von Clutch got back up. They didn't notice Crash. Aku Aku, who was already up, saw Crash and Crunch.

"Crunch? Crash? What happened? The last thing I remembered is we were killed by Demon Crash when you left" Aku Aku said.

"Aku, we don't have to worry about Demon Crash anymore. He's finally gone!" Crash smirked. "I destroyed him!"

Pasadena turned around and saw Crash. "Gasp! Crash!!!" She runs up and hugged him. "You're back! You had us all worried."

"It's OK, Pasadena. It's all over now" Crash smirked.

The others turned around and gasped. Von Clutch smiled and walks up to Crash and shakes his hand hardly "Crash, my boy. I don't how we came back to life but once again, you have protected the world from evil."

Crash smiled and then someone got him into a headlock and gave him a noogie.

"Hey! You did it, pal!"

"Benjamin!" Crash smiled as he was released and saw his partner smiling.

"You did it, Crash! You destroyed Demon Crash and somehow brought us back!" Benjamin cheered.

Crash smiled and turned to Coco. She was stunned to see if it was really him.

"Hi, Coco" Crash smiled.

Coco gasped and ran up to him and hugged him. "Crash. You really had us all worried. So is it true? Is Demon Crash gone for good?"

"Yes" Crash smiled as he let Coco off him. "He's finally destroyed."

"Great!" Coco smiled "so the nightmare's finally over?"

"Yeah" Crash said. Then he saw someone behind his friends. One he wanted to see again. His best friend. "Spyro…"

Spyro ran to him and hugged him. "Crash, you did it! You're the greatest buddy!"

Crash smiled as Spyro let go. "I'm glad you're all back to life."

"Hey, Crash" Crunch said "I got a letter from the professor from the dragon kingdom. He says something weird happened. They said they were once dead, but somehow they were alive again and the buildings were restored."

"So my people and my friends are back to life too?!" Spyro gasped "Crash, you finally did it!" And he licked him on the face.

"Spyro, you're not a dog, hahaha" Crash laughed.

"Come on, everyone" Aku Aku said "it's time to celebrate. Let's go back inside."

Everyone agreed. Crash said he'll be back. He walked across the beach. Meanwhile, at Cortex Castle…

"Why are we back to life?" N. Tropy asked.

"Perhaps Crash must have destroyed Demon Crash" said Nina.

"Huh. That teaches Demon Crash one thing" Cortex said, "I will be the one to destroy Crash Bandicoot and take over the world!"

"And how do we plan to do that?" asked N. Gin.

"I had lots of planning to do…"

Before he went back home to party to reunite with his friends, Crash went to his temple in the beach and saw many collections he had throughout his adventures. He takes off his headband and wrapped it around the trophy. He smiled and turned to it before he closed the temple door.

"Finally… Everything back to normal" Crash said and smiled as he closed the door.

The End.

A/N: Completed and finished. Now StarryEyes880 can contiune on his story in Benjamin Bandicoot III. After this, it goes down to Mario, Sonic and Crash's Mansion. Oh and thanks for StarryEyes880, Darth Necron, Fire-bandicoot-cayote and other Crash fans who wants to review this story. I will keep doing M, S and C's Mansion. See ya.


End file.
